Devil's Tear's -
by Partager Super
Summary: Clary and Simon are dating,but Jace finally realizes that he has feelings for Clary but it might be to late.One day, a guy goes after Simon, while they are on a date. Clary does the only thing to do to protect the one she loves and gets trapped in a portal with the guy who is trying to murder Simon. Clary disappears and Jace does what he can to bring back the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -  
"You can't go. I said no" Jace ordered. Clary laughed as she shook her head in disbelif. "and why can't I exactly go?" Clary complained. Jace bit his lip, trying to come up with something to say that can also hide his feelings. Jace had developed feelings for Clary, but he didn't realize it until it was to late. Clary was already dating Simon. Jace didn't even know what Clary even saw in Simon. He was clearly better looking than Simon, Jace thought.

"Exactly" Clary said, throwing her hands up, as she turned around to leave. Without thinking, Jace reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around. She froze as her body pressed against his body. Jace's eyes locked on Clary's eyes. She was still shorter than him, and he thought that was perfect. They forgot where they were for a second. Clary forgetting her and Simon's date or that Simon was even coming up any second.

All that floated away for just one second, as Clary starred in to Jace's gold eyes with sparks of light in them. The elevator beeped, signaling someone was coming, but no one moved. Jace's hand trailed through her finger's. His other hand tracing circle's on her waist. "Hey Clary" Simon said, cheery stepping out of the elevator. He froze. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Simon asked noticing the tension between Clary and Jace.

Jace was about to protest when Clary beat him to it. "No, I was just leaving" Clary said, pulling her hand out of Jace's gasp. Feeling like a slap in the face for Jace. He watched as Clary walked over to Simon. Simon smiled as he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Clary was going to give him a kiss on his cheek but Simon wanted different. Clary could feel Jace eyeing her, as she kissed Simon. Sparks for Simon, but not for Clary this time. It was always spark but Clary felt somethinf different. One word, no.

She felt weird, having Simon kiss her. Jace felt a sting of pain and jealousy in his heart, as he saw Clary and Simon kiss. Clary pulled away. "You ready?" Clary asked, looking up at Simon. Simon smiled and nodded. "Where are you two going?" Jace asked, immediately regretting asking because he know he would get jealous. "Just down town to see a movie" Simon answered Jace. Jace nodded, he looked over to Clary.

Clary, looking down at her feet trying to think about something else. Jace didn't respond as he stared at Clary. Her red flaring hair, glisening over her shoulders. Dressed in a black t-shirt with a pair of grey jeans and black heels that Isabella taught Clary to walk in. Layer of black eyeliner and mascara bringing out her eyes. To Jace, she was beautiful. Not just beautiful but the top of the line, beautiful. Every word in the book that meant pretty, gorgeous, sexy. Anything. Clary walked over to the elevator, once opening the gate, stepped inside and leaned against the back of the elevator.

Her, grey messenger bag, laid across her shoulders as she stood there waiting. Looking up, she noticed Jace was still staring at her. Clary twirled a finger in her hair as it passed by her shoulder. Clary feeling an uneasy feeling as her and Jace's eyes connected. "Are you listening to me?" Simon asked, a little annoyed at Jace's lack of concentration. Jace was about to respond when Clary cut him off. "Simon, we're going to be late" Clary wined. Simon ended his conversation with Jace, even though Jace was still ignoring Simon.

Simon walked back to the elevator, next to Clary, who laid reste3d back against the elevator, starring off in to space. Simon's hand rested against Clary's shoulder. Simon smiled at Jace as he closed the elevator gate. Jace stood in front of them, still staring at Clary. The elevator slowly started to go down, breaking eye contact with Jace and Clary as it went down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Clary's scream echoed through the whole movie theater, shoving her head in to Simon's shoulder quickly. Some people starred as others either ignored her or talked about her as they laughed at how scared she was. Simon could hear the whispers about Clary, it was all to much for Simon so he tuned them out. "It's okay, Clary. It's a movie" Simon laughed at her as he whispered it in to her ear. She wimpered as another part came on. They had to choose a scary movie because they ended up getting late, and this was the only movie playing after. Clary lifted her head up, and locked eyes with Simon.

She smiled as a flicker of green from her eyes shined with her smile. Clary moved her head, as she layed on Simon's shoulder once again. Her right hand interwined with Simon as her left hand holding her medium size focused on her left wrist. The scar. The Scar that reminded him of the pain and sorrow. Clary noticed Simon looking at her scar. She settled her hand down, hiding it beside her, trying to take Simon's eyes off of it.

Simon and Jace always felt bad when they saw it. It wasn't their fault so she doesn't know why they feel bad about it. Maybe its a guy thing she thought but quickly pushing that thought away. Simon leaned down and gave Clary a quick kiss on the top of her head. Finally the movie had ended. Clary was thankful that the horror finally came to a stop, for now anyways. But some parts, she thought of Jace. His blonde hair, his eyes starring at her. His lips as she imagined them leaning down and giving her a sweet yet full of passion kiss.

Clary mentally slapped herself, for thinking about that. God, she was with Simon for crying out loud. Clary quickly pushed the thought of her and Jace out of her mind. She snapped through her thoughts when her phone rang. Rumiging through her bag trying to find her phone. The ringtone still blaring "Jingel Bells, Jingel Bells" Still playing loud. Simon laughed at her ringtone. Finally, Clary grabbed her phone out of her bag. The phone covered in a slash of grey and then black for the phone case. She finally changed the flower one to more of a, shadow-hunter color, she laughed at the thought.

"Let me guess. Jace?" Simon asked, smile disappearing. Clary turned her phone over, looking at the screen. "It's okay, we're on a date. I will talk to him later" CXlary said, sliding her phone in her back pocket of her jeans. Simon raised his hands. "No, its okay. This date is done, go talk to him" Simon said, his face turning red with anger and jealousy mixing. Clary laughed with disbelif in her voice. "What is it now?" Clary asked throwing her hands up.

"Forget it" Simon said, turning around as he started to walk down the street. Clary followed him. "Forget what? "Clary yelled, running after him. Simon took a left turn trying to avoid a confortation with Clary. He turned down an alley, walking fast. The alley was dark, but both didn't care at the moment. "Simon!" Clary yelled. Simon turned around stopping. He glared at her. "What is wrong?" Clary asked, taking a coup[le steps forward. Simon took a couple steps back, from Clary.

"Jace. What does jace have that I don't have" Simon yelled. Clary stepped back, surprised by his outburst. Clary's eyes went wide. "What do you mean" Clary asked confused. "Jace. You have feelings for him. I can tell. It's not just friend, or best friend feelings, your in love with him" Simon muttered. Clary didn't know how to respond.

She looked at him. She thinking what to say. "What is that sound?" Clary asked, spinning around, taking a step back. "Don't try to cahnge the subject Clary. Just admit that you have feelings for Jace" Simon yelled. That did it for Clary. She got mad, because he was basically accusing her of cheating on him. "I don'ty have feelings for him!" Clary screamed, turning around with enough force almost loosing balance. Simon looked at her with a disbelifing face. He was about to speak, when he noticed something move. It moved so fast, at first he thought it was his imagination. He heard something fall, as he turned back around seeing Clary on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -

"Clary!" Simon yelled, as he went to move towards Clary, someone came out of the shadows behind Clary. Simon froze starring at him. The guy reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a shiver object. Simon put his hands up realizing it was a gun. "Don't move!" The guy shouted to Simon and Clary. Simon glanced at Clary. Clary lifted her hands up in the air, as the guy bent down and reached his hand out grabbing her under arm. He pulled her up force fully.

"Let go!" Clary screamed, trying to pull away from his grip. The guy pushed Clary, in to Simon. Simon caught her, as he stumbled back. It was awkward between the two now. Simon let go of her as Clary regained her footing. "What do you want from me?" Simon demanded, yelling at the guy. The guy laughed. "I heard of you, Day-Lighter" He laughed. "Come here baby" He added. Clary and Simon's attention went to a tall girl, coming from behind.

Her heels clicking against the floor, as she walked. Occasionally having to pull her dress down, as it went up to far. Simon moved, as the girl came strutting forward. She smiled at Simon as her dress moved far up again. Simon smiled back at the girl. Completely love struck. Clary kicked Simon's foot trying to stop him from being love struck. The girl walked over to the guy, she gave him a passionet kiss, that included making out.

Simon still watching the girl. Clary rolled her eyes. The guy had a black mask that covered his face completly. The guy raised his gun to the dump store. "Come out, little shadowhunter boy" He ordered. Clary and Simon turned around to see what he was yelling at. No answer. Simon, laughed. "Come out, or the pretty redhead gets it" The guy yelled. A figure came out from behind the dumpster. Clary smiled immediately recognizing, the guy was Jace.

"Jace?" Clary gasped. If he was there, then that meant he heard her and Simon fighting about him. Clary blushed at the thought. Jace smiled at Clary, as he took a couple steps forward. Out of the corner, Clary could see Simon grow angry. He let out a growl.

Maybe what Simon said was true. About her having feelings for Jace, Clary thought. Jace's hair was russled ip, like he just woke up. Jace walked over to Simon. Jace stood next to Simon and Clary. In between the two. Simon was glaring at Jace. "If you liked to stare at me so much, I suggest taking a picture. It will last longer" Jace smirked at Simon.

Simon rolled his eyes as he paid attention to the sexy girl that laid herself out in front of them. A drop splattered itself on Clary's shoulder. She felt a gust of cold as the hairs on Clary's arm went up. She wrapped her arms around her in a shivering manner. "Your not human" Jace said, looking at the guy. "Well, Cleary someone figured that out. I am a down worlder sent to collect the remains of the daylighter" The guy explained. The rain started to fall harder.

Simon's hair got wet as his jeans he wore, stuck to his legs causing a rash to form on his skin. The guy's girlfriend that looked so much like Isabella, smiled as she walked over to the wall. Reaching a hand in to her mid thigh heel boot, she pulled out a stele. Covered in metalic gold as sparks of black highlined it. She traced it against the wall, once stopping and drawing a rune. It was different rune, even Clary didn't recognize it. Simon took a step back as Clary took a step forward intriged by the rune. It was almost as it was summoning her forward.

The stele lit up the rune placed on the wall, it lit up a splash of deep blood sucking color red. The girl stepped back as the rune glowed, the wall openeed up almost like in the library where Valentine was summoned. "Clary" Jace warned noticing Clary taking another step forward. The girl smiled, at them as it opened again. Wind flowing through Clary's hair. The girl waved, as she ran and jumped inside, almost diving in like it was a pool.

The guy motioned the gun towards Simon. "Get in. Now" He ordered raising the gun at Simon. Simon looked at Clary. She starring at him, shaking her head. Simon took a step forward as Clary moved in front of him blocking Simon from moving any further. The guy didn't hesistate any further as he pulled the triger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four -

A gunshot filled the alley, with a loud bang. It tearing through Clary's skinny jeans, through her knee high boots, hitting her muscle, going through her right knee cap. She fell to the floor, as she screamed in pain. Simon caught her, as she lost her balance. "Clary!" Jace yelled as he went to go move but the guy raised his gun at Jace. "Dont move!" He yelled. Simon settled Clary down on the floor. She bit her lip trying not to yell. Blood fell from the wound on her leg.

"I told you, what would happen if you moved" The guy said, motioning to Clary. Clary shook her head. "Your going to die. And, I am going to be the one to kill you" Clary smirked. The guys smile disappeard as he hit her with the edge of his gun. Clary smirked, as she had a cut on the side of her mouth. "That's all you can do?" She asked, spitting some out. "Dont tempt, me little girl" He said. "Now move" The guy ordered to Simon. Simon walked over to the opening. He moved towards the side and starred at the guy.

"Now, Jace!" Simon yelled. The guy turned over to where Jace was, but was knocked down by Jace's large body, crumbling on his body. Clary moved herself to the wall, trying to grab and egde of a trashcan and trying to boost herself up. Another gunshot filled the alley again. Clary closed her eyes, as another gunshot went off. Simon put his hand over his mouth and gasped as the guy pushed Jace's body off of him. Jace gasping in pain. Clary screamed as she saw Jace was shot.

His hands going to his stomach tryng to cover the wound on his near by hip. Clary tried to move but more pain suffered from her knee. Simon ran towards Jace, trying to put pressure. Clary threw her jacket over towards Simon. Simon caught it, as he crumpled her jacket in to a ball and put pressure on Jace's wound. "Use my stele Simon!" Clary yelled, she bent down and slid her stele towards him. Simon stumbled with the stele in between his fingers. He slowly doing the healing rune on Jace's body.

Clary noticed the guy behind Simon, he was in front of the portal, and raised his gun towards Simon. "Simon!" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs. She launched herself with enough force, hitting her leg in the process. She jumped forward, towrds, the guy. Jace's skin startled to crumble together as the rune worked.

Clary tight arms wrapped around the guys body as she pressed through the wall. Simon turned around as Jace's eyes watched as Clary jumped on the guy. The guy knocked in to the portal as Clary fell in wtih him. "Clary!" Simon screamed as Clary went through the portal. Jace, grabbed Simon's shoulder and hoisted himself forward.

Jace reached his hand out, in to the portal but it was to late. The portal closed, so quickly, in front of Jace's eyes. "No!" Jace screamed. He kicked and punched his arms in to the wall, trying to get it back open. Simon went over to Jace, and pressed his arms around Jace's body tight, pulling him to the floor. "Stop it Jace" Simon yelled at Jace. Jace's hair was wet as it dangled across Jace's face as sweat formed on to his skin. Blood stained on his clothes.

"Clary" Jace whispered as the two of them starred at the wall, where the portal was just a minute ago. Simon and Jace both starring at the wall. Both thinking the same. Where did Clary go?


End file.
